Cause You're Hot
by Bloody Queen Mary
Summary: Zack has been having some really strange dreams lately. But what happens when he finds out that Cody has been having those same dreams, too? One shot.


My first one shot! Yay!

Anyway, I'm dedicating this to the wonderful ilovesprouse, who's celebrating her (not at liberty to say)st birthday today... Haha.

Love you my soul sister! Lol. Thank you for being awesome. Happy birthday! :)

Rated M for language, and, of course, twincest.

Enjoy...

P.S. I own nothing! Except for the plot, that is.

◊₀•-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.•₀◊

Cause You're Hot

◊⁰•-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.•⁰◊

"Cody… Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Cause you're hot," he replied.

"Excuse me?" I asked in complete disbelief.

'_Did Cody just say what I think he said?'_

"I bet you'd look even hotter without that uniform on…" he continued, his eyes still relentlessly boring into me.

I had absolutely no idea how to react to that. _'Was Cody actually flirting with me?'_

"Uh, thanks?" I said after staring back at him for a while, completely dumbfounded by this whole situation. _'What the hell was happening?'_

"Oh come on. Don't be so modest," he said, leaning over the juice bar, his face just inches from mine. "You know _exactly_ how sexy you are…"

And as soon as those words left his mouth, he crashed his lips against mine.

**''''''''''''''''**

"Oh God, why do I keep having that dream?" I asked out loud as I sat up in my bed, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

I glanced over at my alarm clock, hoping I didn't oversleep again. "8:30… Crap!"

I pulled on a pair of jeans and my blue button up shirt before bolting out the door. _'Ms. Tuttweiler's gonna kill me!'_ I thought to myself as I ran through the corridors like someone possessed.

I finally made it to the classroom a few minutes later, stopping to catch my breath. After mentally preparing myself for the onslaught that was bound to follow, I walked through the door, alerting my red-headed teacher to my presence.

"Ah, so glad you decided to join us, Zack," she said, looking extremely annoyed.

"Sorry, overslept…" I said quickly, giving her an apologetic look.

"Clearly," she said, probably referring to my unkempt hairdo. "You'll be joining your brother in detention this afternoon."

"Cody got detention?" I asked incredulously. "What did he do?"

My twin brother Cody was always the perfect one. I couldn't believe that he actually did something wrong for a change.

"None of your business," Cody fumed from across the room.

"He forgot to do his homework again," Bailey said, laughing.

Things were still a little… awkward between them after their break up a few weeks ago.

He shot her a death glare before turning his head to the other side, looking a little embarrassed.

I thought about taking a jab at him too, but I figured he was too upset. Sure, I loved mocking Cody every chance I got, but I also knew when to shut my mouth. And this was definitely one of those times.

I took my seat in the back row and tried to pay attention to whatever Ms. Tuttweiler was saying. But for some reason I kept thinking about that dream I just woke up from a few minutes ago. And it wasn't the first time I'd had it, either.

'_Why was Cody acting like that? Why did he kiss me? And why did I kiss him back?'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name.

"Zack? Hello?" I heard Cody say, poking me in the side.

"Huh? What?" I asked him, noticing the classroom was completely empty.

"It's time for lunch. You coming?" he asked, sounding concerned.

'_Wow, I must've been really out of it,'_ I thought to myself as I stood up, following my brother out the door.

I found myself staring at Cody's face every time he took a bite of his food. No matter how hard I tried to forget it, the dream was all that I could think about. I wanted to ask him why the hell he'd kissed me. But I knew I couldn't. It wasn't really him. Dream Cody was the one who came to visit me almost every night.

"So… You forgot to do your homework, huh?" I asked him suddenly, hoping it would help keep the crazy thoughts that were running through my head at bay.

"Yeah," he replied glumly. "I don't know what happened. I guess it's just this whole thing with Bailey."

I couldn't help but frown when he mentioned her name. I hated her for hurting my brother like she did. Cheating on him with some totally cliché French dude. And on the night of their one year anniversary, no less.

"Forget about her. She doesn't deserve you," I told him, hoping it'd make him feel better.

I'd never seen Cody so depressed before. Even though it's been three weeks, he still hasn't gotten over her yet. And that's when it hit me. The perfect plan.

One that would satisfy my totally unethical fascination with my twin brother, _and_ help him get over his lying, cheating ex. It was the perfect solution.

But there was one tiny problem, though. What if the real Cody wasn't as willing and able as Dream Cody was? And what would it do to our relationship if something went wrong?

After thinking it through for a while, I decided that it was a risk I was going to have to take. I really wanted to help him move on. And I _really_ wanted to find out if he was as much of a sex demon in real life as he was in my dreams.

A few minutes later, my thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone chucking an olive at me.

"What's with you? That's the second time you've zoned out today," I heard Cody say from across the table, holding a confused look on his face.

"Nothing. Guess I'm still tired, that's all," I lied.

I definitely wasn't planning on telling him about the very vivid daydream I'd just had.

We finished eating our lunch in silence, with me still stealing glances at my brother in between bites. I was really fascinated by this whole situation. And by the fact that I was actually starting to think of him as attractive. Hot, even.

When lunch was over, we headed back to the classroom. Ms. Tuttweiler ended up putting the entire class to sleep with her lecture about The Brothers Grimm.

When I finally woke up, the classroom was empty again. Except for Cody, who was still happily sleeping at his desk. I walked over to him, taking the seat next to his.

I watched him for a few minutes, trying to figure out what he was dreaming. The corners of his mouth curled upwards into the most peaceful smile I'd ever seen, and he mumbled something completely unintelligible.

A few minutes later, everything went completely quiet. I figured he wasn't dreaming anymore, so I decided to wake him up. But just as I was about to reach over and shake him back to reality, he spoke.

"God Zack. You're so hot," he said, his peaceful smile turning into a sexy one.

'_Oh my God. Is he actually dreaming about me?'_ I thought to myself, smiling like an idiot.

Well, at least I had my answer now. I gently shook him awake with a giant grin plastered across my face.

"Zack? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked when he opened his eyes.

"So… You've been dreaming about me, have you?" I asked him, slowly moving my face closer to his.

"Uh… Uhm… No... Why would you think that?" he asked back, looking like someone who'd just been caught watching a porno.

"Cause you told me I'm hot," I said nonchalantly, closing the gap between us even further.

Cody's eyes grew wide with surprise as my face came within an inch from his, probably worried about what I was gonna do to him now that I knew his dirty little secret. But he was definitely caught off guard when I connected my lips to his.

I pulled back a few seconds later, watching his face. He held an expression of complete shock, and for some reason I absolutely loved it.

"I've been dreaming about you, too, you know," I told him, smiling seductively at my not so innocent little brother.

His confused look was replaced by an excited one a few seconds later, and he suddenly crashed his lips back against mine.

We made out for what felt like hours, and I loved every second of it. When we finally had to pull apart for air, I just stared at him, smiling like a total dork.

"We should've done this years ago!" I told him, still trying to catch my breath.

He returned my smile, still staring deeply into my eyes.

"Can I… try something?" he asked hesitantly, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

I gave him a small nod of approval, and watched as his hands made their way down to my belt buckle. He got it off in record time, practically throwing it to the side when he was done.

He looked up at me as he curled his fingers around my jeans, waiting for me to give him permission to go further. I gave him a small, seductive smile, knowing that would do the trick. And within seconds, my pants were hanging around my ankles.

He licked his lips at the sight of my still-clothed boner, before starting to massage it through the soft material of my jet black boxer briefs. He replaced his hand with his mouth after a few seconds, unable to contain his sexual urge any longer.

I gasped at the feeling of his moist mouth against my clothed erection, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. About a minute later, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, Codes! Just suck me already!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He looked up at me again, a sly smile appearing on his perfect face. He gripped the waistband of my underwear, and finally started to pull down the bothersome piece of fabric. Excruciatingly slow.

A few seconds later, my dick was finally free of its confinement. I saw Cody smiling at the sight of my length, loving the fact that he liked what he saw.

"Wow, Zack. You're so big," he said, a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Thanks," I told him, grinning proudly. "Now please… I'm dying over here."

He smiled again after hearing my words, almost instantly wrapping his lips around the head of my cock.

I let out a loud moan of pleasure as I felt the warmth of his mouth. He began moving his head up and down, slowly testing his range. He was able to take about three quarters of my eight inch dick into his mouth before I felt his throat start to convulse.

He pulled off quickly, taking a few deep breaths to calm his gag reflex.

"Wow, I'm impressed," I told him, knowing it was no easy feat forcing eight inches of cock down your throat.

He smiled up at me seductively, almost as if he were saying "I'm about to deepthroat you, just you watch!"

He wrapped his lips around my rock hard length again, bobbing his head up and down slowly. He began to speed up his movements after a while, and started to systematically take more and more of my dick down his throat.

And after a few minutes, he actually _was _deepthroating me.

I tangled my fingers in his gorgeous blond hair, moan after moan escaping my mouth. I was getting really close now, but I forced myself to hold on a bit longer. This was by far the best blowjob I'd ever gotten. And I definitely didn't want it to end.

But another minute later, I just couldn't hold it anymore.

"Cody! I'm cumming!" I yelled as I painted the inside of his mouth with my sperm.

He gulped down every last drop, making sure to lick up the tiny bit that was still escaping from my slit as well.

When he finally pulled off and looked at me again, I smiled the most sincere smile of my life.

"You are so fucking awesome," I told him, crashing my lips against his once more.

We started to make out again, but a sudden voice caused us to jerk apart a few minutes later.

"Wow. You leave the room for thirty minutes to get pedicure and you just miss _everything!_" we heard our red-headed teacher say, making her way over to her desk.

I pulled up my pants quickly, blushing beet red. I looked over at my brother, who held a concerned look on his face. And a very visible bulge in his pants.

"Uh, Ms. Tuttweiler…" he began awkwardly. "Is this going to affect our permanent records?"

"That depends," she said before looking up at us, an evil smirk spreading across her face...


End file.
